Uncertain Future
by Hex-gilr1812
Summary: He sat down eyes wide with realization. " S-she's gone..." as he said it out loud he dropped his head blinking the tears out of his eyes. He stayed there for a while trying to wrap his head around the fact that someone had taken his daughter - no - his life away from him. Someone had killed his only family, and he would make them pay.
1. Chapter 1

Dagur held the green eyed baby girl in his arms smiling happily.  
"Nora?" He said softly, looking down at his daughter  
Nora looked up at him with wide green eyes, as she snuggled closer for warmth.  
His smile widened holding her closer. " Your cute." he laughed softly.  
The baby girls emerald green eyes slowly closed as she grew tired. She yawned cutely before going to sleep completely.  
Dagur gently put her into her crib close to the fire place, covering her with a white and black fur blanket displaying a Skrill.

*******  
4 months later  
" ATTACKING CLAN!" some one yelled out, as they had spotted the armada of enemy vessels coming towards Berserker Island.  
Dagur's head snapped up at the sound. He laid Nora in her crib before running out with his axe raised.  
Nora played with her feet happily, unknowing of what was happening.  
Dagur joined the clash of blades on the shore. He fought distracted by the thought of having left Nora alone with an enemy clan on the island." AHH!" he yelped as he was hit in back of the head, knocking him to the ground, out cold.  
Nora whimpered getting scared being alone. She whined hearing someone come in.  
An enemy soldier walked in smirking slightly. " So the idiot had a kid." he mused out loud spotting Nora in her crib. He walked over picking the girl up, still in her blanket.  
Nora started to cry as he took her outside. He took her away from the battle, finding a small fishing boat and he laid the fussing girl inside before setting her adrift.  
Nora cried louder as she drifted towards Berk.  
Dagur woke up, wincing at the sharp pain shooting through his head. "Nora.." he said barley audible. He got up shaking his head in attempt to clear it. All he could think of was getting home to Nora.  
The boat carrying the young girl drifted gently over the water. It later became beached on the island of Berk.  
A tall, large man saw the beached fishing boat. He quickly made his way down to see what was inside.  
"Now what do we have here eh?" He mused quietly as he looked inside. His eyes fell upon the white and black blanket. "what in Odin's name...?" he pulled the blanket back slowly. He stared down at the sleeping baby girl.  
The black haired girl remained sleeping peacefully.  
" My gods..." the man whispered picking her up, wrapping her up again in order to keep her warm. He quickly took her with him up to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Dagur stumbled in his house, head pounding. He used the wall for support making his way to where he had left Nora. " Nora, I'm home." He mumbled pulling back the blanket and freezing. " Nora?!" he said voice panicked. He frantically searched the house, running into things and falling, due to the dizzying pain. He sat down eyes wide with realization. " S-she's gone..." as he said it out loud he dropped his head blinking the tears out of his eyes.

He stayed there for a while trying to wrap his head around the fact someone had taken his daughter -no- his life away from him. Some one had killed his only family, and he would make them pay.

~ Back On Berk ~

"Stoic!" Gobber called out as he came up behind him. "Stoic. We have a problem...A very young problem." He glanced down at the bundle in his arms.  
Stoic frowned slightly " What do you mean Gobber? What is that?" He too was looking at the bundle of blankets.  
" Not what, who." He gently pulled a corner of the blanket back revealing Nora's sleeping face.  
" A baby?" Stoic raised an eye brow. " How is this a problem?"  
" Look at the blanket Stoic." Gobber said as he showed the black Skrill design.  
Stoics eyes widened slightly " It's a Berserker child? What are they doing here on Berk?!" He looked at the sleeping child as if it were an insect.  
" She must have been set a drift, I found her in a washed up fishing boat. No trace of any other Berserker's around. " Gobber quickly explained. " She is only young, she could be raised as one of us." He mused thinking.  
Stoic nodded slowly. " That is true...She could be, but who would be willing to look after the little thing?" He sighed.  
" Well, seeing as I was the one who found her: I will. It's only logical." Gobber smiled " The house was getting a little lonely anyway."  
" Very well Gobber. You will look after her and raise her like a Hooligan. She is to never know her true origins."  
" Agreed." Gobber nodded. He took Nora home letting her sleep.  
Stoic returned to his house, greeted by the sound of his own son laughed, and his wife singing softly. He smiled lightly as he went to his sons room, which had a stunning view of the setting sun.

********** 4 years later ***********

A five year old Nora hid under the table waiting for Gobber to find her.  
Gobber chuckled quietly to himself as he looked for her. " Where could she be?" he asked the much to still quiet around him. " She must have been carried off." He mused as he walked in the the room where she hid.  
Nora grinned wickedly bursting out from under the table like a wild animal. " Right here daddy!" She beamed.  
" Aye, now what were ya doing under there?" He smiled as he picked her up, holding her with one arm. " I have something fun planned. Want to go outside?" He watched her eyes get wide as she bobbed her head yes. Gobber grinned taking her out side and heading to the chief's house, where Stoic was watching his small son Hiccup play in the grass. " Hello Stoic."  
" Morning Gobber, Nora." He replied with a slight smile.  
Nora's eyes went to Hiccup who had stopped what he was doing to get a good look at the new comers. " Who's he?" she asked her father with out taking her eyes off Hiccup.  
" That's Hiccup. Your going to be nice to him okay?" Gobber set her down gently.  
" Do I have to?" She whined slightly. She looked back at the small boy with dislike.  
" Aye, you do. Be friendly. No biting,kicking, or punching. Got it?" He watched her closely.  
Nora pouted. " Okay..." she hesitantly went over to Hiccup who had gone back to playing with some sticks he had found. She puffed out her cheeks as she watched him play. " Hi..." she mumbled.  
Hiccup looked up at her nervously. " H-hi!" He squeaked slightly.  
A wicked grin appeared on Nora's face as she saw Gobber and Stoic walk away and out of grabbed the things Hiccup had been playing with and tossed them aside.  
Hiccup's green eyes got big. " T-that was mean!" His voice caught like he was going to cry.  
Nora shrugged "Lets play with something fun!" She flashed that grin again as she pulled out Gobber's dagger she had 'found' in the house.  
Hiccup eyed the the shinning blade." Pretty..." he breathed in awe.  
" Not pretty! Deadly!" She grinned jumping on him, she sat on his chest. Her grin widened as he whimpered under her. " What? You don't like to play with me?" She pouted playing with the dagger in her hands.  
Hiccup was close to crying when he let out a small scream as Nora accidentally dropped the dagger on his exposed arm.  
She jumped at the noise, looking at the deep cut the knife had made in hiccup's arm. She watched the blood flow from it, to the ground.  
" NORA!" Gobber came running, followed by Stoic. Gobber grabbed Nora off Hiccup." Nora! What did i tell you?!" He scolded her gruffly.  
Stoic shot Nora a look before quickly picking up the crying Hiccup and taking him inside to wrap his wound.  
" I-I was only playing..." Nora's lip trembled " I-It's not m-my fault! I'm sorry!" She burred her face in Gobber's shoulder.  
Gobber sighed picking up the bloodied dagger. " I know Nora. It's okay, Hiccup will be fine. Just, you can't play ruff with him. Okay?"  
Nora nodded slightly face still pressed into his shoulder.  
" We'll come back and see Hiccup another day, alright?" He asked as he headed home with Nora in his arms.  
" Okay." She nodded happily as she snuggled into him more.


	3. Chapter 3

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"Chapter 3/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.9em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;" Nora - now 9 years old - sat on her window sill with the Book of Dragons, reading all she could of all known dragons and what they could do. She glanced out the window seeing Snotlout with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, picking on the chief's son Hiccup. Her eye twitched with annoyance. ' Why do they always go for him? What has he ever done to them? ' She though style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Snotlout smirked down at his smaller cousin. " Hey shorty what are you; just going to stay on the ground? Or are you going to fight us like a real viking." he style="line-height: 1.9em;" / "YEAH!" Both twins style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup didn't look at them knowing they would hurt him either style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Nora left her room quickly going outside to see Snotlout about to punch Hiccup. " HEY! SNOT FACE!" Nora snarled stalking over to style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Snotlout turned just in time to get Nora's clenched fist in his face. " OW!" he yelped as he hit the ground, nose gushing blood. " What was that for?!" He whined holding his style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Nora glared down at him. "Leave. Him. Alone. Or else." She style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Snotlout scrambled up, running away, followed by Ruffnut and style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup was watching her with wide eyes. " Yo-you saved me?...No one's ever done that..." He said style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Well viking boy, I couldn't just let him hurt you for no reason. I'm Nora by the way." She offered him her style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup took it hesitantly. " I-I know. I mean uh... I know who you are." He stuttered looking style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Nora laughed quietly " I know who you are too! Your Hiccup. You can be my friend if you want to be. " She smiled style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup nodded slowly not having had any friends style="line-height: 1.9em;" / br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Over the next two years Nora and Hiccup became as close as brother and sister. They spent every day with each other, exploring, playing, reading. Nora kept Hiccup safe from Snotlout and the twins. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Come on viking boy! Hurry up!" Nora called over her shoulder as she made her her way through the woods. " I know it's just up ahead!" She said looking up ahead as if the clearing she was looking for would be right style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup hurried after her. " Nora! We're lost aren't we?" He asked nervously, glancing at her trying to read her style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Nora laughed loudly. " Lost? You think I got us lost?!" A look of mock hurt filled her intense green eyes. " Have you know faith, viking boy?" She style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup laughed, rolling his eyes at the nick name. " Whatever. I still say you have no idea where we are!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Do so!" Nora countered with a style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Oh? Then where?" He raised a brow expectantly. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " The woods!" She cheered style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup face palmed shaking his head at his rather odd friend. " Be serious Nora! How are we going to get home if we don't know where we are?!" He tried to mask the slight panic in his mind but his voice betrayed style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Relax brother, we'll be fine! Besides, nothing will attack you, you look too much like a twig." She giggled lightly punching his arm. " Dad made me a compus anyway! It was so I wouldn't get lost in the woods."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup sent here a joking glare. " Well then, lets use it so we can get home before my dad gets mad."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Nora smiled sheepishly " I...uh...kinda..."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " You kinda what?" Hiccup almost style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " I lost it some where back there..." she glanced behind her. " Fine.. I have no idea where we are." She sighed sitting on a fallen style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup sat beside her. " Great. " he style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Well..." Nora mused looking up at the sky. " We came from the village which is...that way." She pointed style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Wrong. We live in the North smart one." He glanced in the general direction in which they had style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Nora rolled her eyes. " Alright viking boy, lets go your way if your so smart." She pulled him up and headed back towards style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / ~ Hours Later ~br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Gobber. Have you seen Hiccup? He hasn't been home all day. I think he's out with Nora." Stoic asked loudly over the sound of metal on style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Aye! He was here bright and early. Went with Nora, they are most likely looking for fairies again." He chuckled lightly setting his tools style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Well they have been gone most of the day. " He sighed. " If their not home soon I'm sending out a search party to bring them home. " Stoic style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " They'll be fine Stoic. Nora's always armed and ready for anything. You and I both know she wouldn't let anything happened to your son if she could help it. " br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / That seemed to relax Stoic. " That's true. Alright, I'll give them till sun down. Then, we go out and find them. " He left heading for the Great style="line-height: 1.9em;" / br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " I'm tired of walking. " Nora complained plopping herself on a large rock. " Let's rest for a bit." br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup sighed " Come on! We need to get back." He pleaded with style="line-height: 1.9em;" / She rolled her eyes " We have been walking way too long Hic, we need a rest." She became oddly serious. " We will get back. I swear on my life, but if we don't rest we'll die before we even glimpse home. Got it?" Nora wiped sweat off her brow with the back of her style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Yeah...I guess your right." Hiccup mused sitting beside her style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Of course I'm right. " She smirked. " We're not far now, I can hear the waves." Nora mused listening to the waves crashing not far off. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " I hear them too." Hiccup nodded glancing around twitching nervously. " H-hey Nora?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Hmm?" She grunted style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Do you ever get the feeling your being watched?" Hic's was style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Calm down viking boy. It's probably a squirrel or something. " Nora rolled her eyes as Hiccup's eyes scanned the trees around style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " Y-yeah, I guess I'm over reacting..." He style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " You always over react." she smiled " Okay, come on. We should get moving. " Nora got up and stretched before offering Hiccup her style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup grabbed it getting up and following her towards the style="line-height: 1.9em;" / br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / The sun was burning brightly on the horizon as it set. The forest grew cooler, and became ever darker as the two small vikings walked back to the style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup was just about asleep on his style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Nora was bright eyed and energetic as ever. " See? I told you I would get us home!" She smiled happily, never willing to admit she had gotten them lost in the first style="line-height: 1.9em;" / Hiccup nodded. " Yeah, I will never doubt you again, oh powerful Nora." Hiccup yawned. " Same time tomorrow?" He asked over his shoulder as he headed for style="line-height: 1.9em;" / " You know it viking boy!" She called back as she took off for home. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;" /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

Nora raced in the door of the house. " I'm home!" she called cheerfully waiting for a reply, when none came she sighed her smiled slipping as she walked through the house. ' I wonder where dad is...?' she thought sadly, hating being alone. Nora soon wandered into her dads room and glanced around. She spotted a white corner of a blanket poking out from under the straw filled mattress. " Weird..." She mumbled as she cautiously pulled it out. It fell to the floor in a heap, as Nora picked it up, pulling the corners apart to reveal the black Skrill in the center. She gasped almost dropping it again,knowing that it was the Berserker coat of arms. Nora balled it up quickly and took it to her room, so she could ask Gobber about it when he came home.  
Gobber came home within the hour. He could tell Nora was home, having seen her old dagger near the door. " Nora I'm home!" He called out as he made his to her room.  
Nora was clutching the blanket as she stared at her door as her father opened it. " Hey dad..." She said distractedly.  
Gobber opened the door and stepped into her room. " Hey Nora. Wher- " He cut himself off as he saw the blanket gripped in her hands and cursed mentally.  
Nora tried to stop her hands from shaking. " Why do you have a Berserker blanket?" Her voice was calm as she spoke. " I know your not one of them. So why? "She watched him with cold green eyes.  
Gobber let out a sighed and went over, sitting beside her on the bed. " It's time I told you the truth Nora." He took a breath. "" Your not really my daughter...I found you washed up on Raven's was what you were wrapped in." He paused letting her take in what he said.  
Nora was frozen, eyes wide with tears threatening to roll down her pale cheeks. " W-what...I-I'm just...No one w-wanted me?" Her voice cracked on the last words as she started to cry silently.  
" Nora, that's not true. I took you in. I wanted you, to give you a chance. " Gobber said gently putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Nora jerked away from his touch. " No. You pitied me." She said growling slightly. " That's why Stoic hates me." She dropped the blanket and got up quickly. " You lied to me! " She was shaking with rage. " H-how could you?! I trusted you!" She snapped before running out as fast as her long legs could carry her.  
" Nora! Nora come back! " Gobber got up trying to go after her. " I'm sorry!"  
Nora raced through the village towards Hiccup's place. She scaled the rough wood of the house below Hiccup's window. She knocked loudly breathing noise woke Hiccup with a start. He sat up wiping his eyes before seeing Nora at the window. He jumped out of bed quickly opening the window and helping her inside. " Nora? Nora whats wrong? " He asked in a voice of hushed panic.  
Nora shook her head letting out a quiet son. She wiped at the tears on her face but gave up and let the tears fall.  
Hiccup wordlessly hugged her. " It's okay..." He said gently.  
Nora shook her head sobbing more now. " N-no it's no-not " She cried, hugging him hard.  
Hiccup frowned." Nora tell me what happened. Please? " He let her go with worry in his young eyes.  
Nora sat at the end on his bed hugging her knees tight to her chest as she told him what had happened. " Th-that's why y-your d-dad hates m-me..." She muttered still crying softly.  
Hiccup could only stare at his friend - no - his sister. His mind was racing, the sound of Nora crying brought him out of his thoughts. " Nora, shh...Calm down. It's okay." He sat beside her and hugged her again. " I don't care if you were born a Berserker, your still my sister, and I will never forget that. " His voice was strong and reassuring. " And besides you may have been born a Berserker but you were raised a hooligan. "  
Nora leaned into her small friends chest having stopped crying as she listened to what he said. " Y-you don't care? Really?" She asked hesitantly.  
" Really." He nodded.  
Nora hugged him tighter. " Your the best brother any one could ask for. " She smiled weakly.  
Hiccup hugged back just as tight. " Your the greatest sister ever. " He grinned. " I take it you don't want to go home yet?"  
Nora shook her head with a sheepish look.  
Hiccup let her go as he got up sneaking out of his room to get more furs for Nora to sleep on.  
By the time Hiccup came back Nora had curled up on his bed and had fallen asleep. Hiccup smiled slightly covering her up and making a nest of fur and blankets on the floor for himself.

Gobber sighed watching the flames of the fire pit as he poked at the embers knowing Nora would not be home for a while. He cursed him self mentally knowing she would be mad if he went after her and mad when she came home. He soon grew tired and went to bed but hardly got any sleep.


	5. The Nightmare

RUN. That's all the voice told her. Nora listened and ran as fast as she could make her self go. She had no idea what she was supposed to be running fro but she knew she had to get away from what ever it was. The ground fell from under her pounding feet, a scream ripped from her throat as she fell into the void. It was then, she woke. Tangled in the furs of Hiccup's bed. A cold sweat coated her body. Nora tried to relax her rapid breathing and steady her shaking being.  
Hiccup was still sleeping peacefully on the floor, unknowing of Nora's terror.  
Nora let out a shaky breath. ' It was just a dream...' She told her self. ' Your still alive, nothings different.' She relaxed more and laid back down, staring at the rafters. Nora closed her eyes as her breathing returned to normal, and her body relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Three Days After The Nightmare ~

Nora was oddly alone as she walked home. She had stayed with Hiccup for two nights dreading seeing Gobber after she had learned the truth.' I hope he wont be too mad...' She thought sadly. '...I guess I was kinda harsh...I could always live in the woods, nah who am I kidding...' Nora held her breath as she knocked quietly on the door of her house.  
The door opened almost instantly, not giving Nora a chance to say anything Gobber pulled her into a rib crushing hug. " Don't ever run off like that again! I'm sorry, I know I hurt you by lying but it was the only thing I could think of that was the least hurtful! You had me worried sick!" Gobber said rapidly hugging her tighter.  
Nora squeaked as Gobber picked her up. " D-dad!" She gasped. " N-need air!"  
Gobber smiled sheepishly as he set her gently on her feet. " Sorry again..." He said quietly.  
Nora shook her head " No, don't be sorry, your still my dad no matter what! I know now you were just trying to protect me. " She smiled shyly. " Sorry I ran away..." Nora looked down biting her lip.  
Gobber smiled and hugged her gently " That's okay Nora, you were upset. I knew where you were the whole time anyway. " Gobber smiled re-leaved that she had come back and forgiven him, well for the most part anyway.  
Nora later went to her room with a smile; which died on her lips as soon as she was alone. Her mind was dark and clouded and a voice kept distracting her. ' Your not really his daughter. Don't forget that. Your not one of them, and you never will be, no matter what any of them say. ' She sighed as he sat on her window seat hugging er knees. Nora watched the setting sun with troubled eyes.

~ Three Years Later ~

" Come on Hiccup, these swords won't sharpen them selves you know. " Gobber said as he spotted him reading in the corner.  
Hiccup jumped slightly " Sorry Gobber!" He said sheepishly as he put the book down before getting up, and struggling with a large sword.  
Gobber sighed watching his small apprentice. " Nora should be here soon to help you. I don't know where she's run off to this time."  
Hiccup nodded slightly knowing exactly what Nora was doing, checking her dragon traps.  
" I'm back dad!" Nora called slamming the door when she came in.  
" Now. Where have you been? Out hunting fairies again were ya? " Gobber teased.  
" Please. I haven't hunted them sense I was 10. " She said rolling her eyes as she took the sword from Hiccup easily.  
" Find anything new in the woods? " Hiccup asked in a hushed voice hoping Gobber wasn't listening.  
Nora's eyes glittered brightly. " I got one! " She grinned proudly. " It's not in the Book of Dragons, it's cobalt blue and scarlet" She breathed happily.  
Hiccup grinned " You have to show me as soon as we finish here! " He grew quiet thinking about what she had said.  
As soon as the lats sword was sharp Nora drug Hiccup to the woods and led him to the clearing where she had set the dragon trap.  
Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw the young dragon. " Y-you really caught one..." He whispered in awe as he watched it move inside the trap.  
The young dragon let out a nervous growl at the sound of his voice.  
Nora smiled brightly dropping her dagger, the dragon seemed to relax at this action. She sat up her large yellowish green eyes curious.  
" Hey there girl. " Nora said softly as she moved closer to the pretty young dragon.  
The little dragon listened to the sound of Nora's voice, making a low rumbling noise and wriggling wanting to be lose.  
Nora watched the dragon's movements before undoing the trap skillfully and talking lowly to the female dragon the whole time.  
The dragon relaxed at the calming tone of Nora's voice as she watched Hiccup closely.  
Hiccup gulped nervously as he did what Nora had done. Dropping his dagger and slowly moving closer shaking ever so slightly. " You really caught a dragon..." he breathed, now standing beside Nora.  
She nodded breathlessly, as she watched the now lose dragon flick it's tail back and forth like a cat. " I really did... I finally did it!" Nora hugged Hiccup tightly, kissing his cheek in her excitement. " We did it!" She beamed.  
Hiccup went dark red hugging back. " Y-yeah we did! " he stuttered slightly.  
The dragon was watching them with an amused look in her eyes.  
Hiccup looked at her. " What are you looking at? " he muttered still blushing.  
Nora giggled slightly as she reached out to touch the dragons snout. 


	7. Chapter 7

The dragon kept her large eyes trained on Nora before letting out a soft rumbling noise and leaning her snout into Nora's hand.  
Nora grinned. " I think it likes me." She mused ask she stroked the young dragon.  
Hiccup was still nervous, " Nora...? W-What if he-"  
" It's a she Hic." Nora interrupted quickly.  
Hiccup fought the urge to roll his eyes. " What if she hurts you?" He asked as he gently pulled her away from the young living flamethrower.  
" Calm down would you. I don't plan on dieing any time soon." Nora said with with a grin.  
The dragon let out a short growl as she flicked her cobalt tail back and forth, as she watched the young vikings.  
Hiccup wasn't convinced. " She could still hurt you! It's what they do. They kill hundreds of us a year and steal our food!"  
Nora rolled her eyes slightly. " Yet, we've killed thousands of them. " she grumbled moving back to the dragons side and stroking her. " You need to relax and realize that not all dragons want to kill you." She said softly.  
The young dragon tensed, ears twitching as she loosened her leathery wings.  
" DUCK! " Nora yelled diving for Hiccup, knocking him to the ground, as the dragon shot into the air and flew away.  
Hiccup yelped as Nora tackled him to the ground, to avoid the now frantic dragon. " W-what just happened?" he stumbled over his words.  
" Shh! Shut it!" Nora hissed listening closely to the sounds that surrounded them. " You hear that?" she asked quietly as she tilted her head, looking up at the quickly darkening sky. " We need to get home. Now!" She said urgently as she pulled Hiccup to his feet.  
Hiccup was slightly confused but he followed Nora without question.  
Nora was mumbling to her self only half aware that he was even following her. " That dragon looked almost...scared. Why would it just take off like that?" she said mostly to her self. " How could I lat it get away like that!? DAMN IT!" she cured her self.  
" That's what your worried about!? My dad's going to have our heads on spikes for being gone so long! Forget the stupid dragon!" He snapped at her, pulling her through the quickly darkening forest.  
Nora stopped suddenly. " Forget the dragon? Your kidding me right?" Her voice was dangerously low. " I finally caught a dragon, got close to it, touched it. It trusted me! and your telling me to just forget about it!? " She snarled in his face. " Your just like your dad!" She shoved him back. " I hate you. " She snapped as she bolted for Raven's Point.  
" NORA! Nora wait! Please...?" Hiccup called after her, tears welling in his eyes. " I-I didn't mean it...I'm sorry." He whispered. He turned and started back towards the village again knowing she would hate him even more for going after her. He got with in site of the village and relaxed a slight bit. The light of the torches lead him the rest of the way home.  
" Were have you been." Stoic glared at his son.  
" I-I was in the woods with Nora..." He mumbled not meeting his fathers eyes.  
Stoic kept his glare. " I told you to be home before dark."  
Hiccup nodded nervously. " I know... I'm sorry dad." as he went to his room.

************

Nora kicked at the stones under her feet as she walked in the moon light. ' How does he think I can just forget? I caught a dragon! That's more then he's ever done! It could have killed me, but it didn't! It trusted me...' she let her mind wonder more. ' It didn't try to kill me... that could mean that dragons don't always go for the kill..' She sighed, regretting what she had said to Hiccup. ' He's never going to talk to me again...How could I say that stuff to him?!' She sat on the edge of Raven's Point and looked down to see the waves crash against the jagged rocks some forty feet below. She swung her legs lazily as she tipped her head back, green eyes taking in the wide open, star filled sky.

It was getting late and Nora was still not back, this was worrying Gobber as he worked with the hot iron as he molded it on to a wooden shield. ' Where is that girl?' He sighed.  
As he finished the final sword he froze, listening intently. " Sweet baby Thor in a thunder storm. Dragons." He got his battle axe and weapons cart, heading outside to join the soon raging battle.

Nora quietly made her way back by the light of the moon. she was so deep in though that she took no notice of the brightly burning buildings in the village. She sighed, wrapping her self further into her own little world that not even the sound of Monstrous Nightmare wings beating just behind her snapped her out of it. Nora's eyes grew wide as she was plucked off the earth by huge talons and was carried off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup had been sitting at his desk watching the star filled sky when the dragons attacked. The only thought on his mind as he raced down the stairs was , Nora. He was just about out the door when his father grabbed his arm stopping him.  
" Where exactly do you think your going." Stoic Raised an eye brow at his son. " You won't be any help out there, and you know it." He said coldly.  
Hiccup winced at the remark. " Dad, Nora's some where out there! She doesn't know about the attack! I have to help her!" Hiccup's voice grew panicked with every passing minute.  
Stoic paused " You stay inside. I will go get her." He ordered, letting Hiccup go.  
Knowing he couldn't argue Hiccup only nodded. " Thank's dad." he mumbled relaxing slightly.  
Stoic left soon sending out a small search party to look for Nora.

The Monstrous Nightmare was struck down as it flew over Berserker Island. It crashed from the sky and as it did Nora slipped from it's grasp, it's huge talons raking her back.  
Nora hit the ground, cutting her ear shattering scream short. She lay bleeding and unconscious.

Dagur grinned as he heard the dragon's finale scream as it was shot out of the sky, his smile slipped as he heard a fainter scream. He quickly followed the path in which the downed dragon took. Within minutes he stumbled upon an unconscious girl. "...What the?" he knelt beside her gently feeling for a pulse, it was faint but there. He took note of the blood before he gently picked her up taking her back to his village.

* Days Later *

Nora stirred in her sleep causing intense pain to spread through her back and head. " O-ow..." she whimpered softly as she slowly blinked her eyes open and looked around sleepily.  
Dagur had left the room only moments before after he had cleaned and re-wrapped her wounds. Dagur had stayed by this strange girls side for three days to keep her alive. He didn't know what made him do it but he did.  
Nora sat up slowly, squeezing her eyes shut to try to block the pain. When she was at last sitting up in the least painful position she glanced around the unfamiliar room once more, making sure no one was there. Nora bit her lip hard as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly, whimpering ever so slightly.

Dagur stood outside thinking of the strange girl he had saved. ' I hope she wakes up soon.' he thought. ' She will join my tribe ' he grinned at his thought. ' She's young and she didn't die when others should have. She'll do well.' Dagur stood straighter and stretched before going back inside to check on the wounded girl.  
Dagur climbed the stairs quickly hoping the girl was alright. When he reached the door of the room he frowned hearing whimpering from inside the room. ' what the hell?' he opened the door and stared at Nora who was now sprawled on the floor, bandages red with blood and tears in her eyes from the pain. He stared at her in shock before rushing to her side and gently helped her back into the bed.  
Nora bit back a scream as Dagur lifted her into the bed. Her green eyes where clouded in pain as he laid her on the bed.  
Dagur shook his head slightly. " You reopened you wounds. " he sighed. " I'll have to re-bandage them again." he said softly.  
" S-sorry." Nora mumbled before painfully rolling onto her stomach so he could change the wrappings.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup had locked himself in his room after his father had told him Nora was dead. He couldn't bring himself to eat, he hardly slept, but most of all he wished she was there so every thing would be alright, and he wouldn't have to feel so alone. Hiccup knew it was his fault Nora had died. He was the one who caused her to run away. Maybe she was right...maybe he was as bad as his father  
Hiccup pulled his knees tighter to his chest as he cried. He hated him self for what had happened to his only friend. Who could he talk to now? Who would keep Snotlout and the twins away? Who would be his family? These thoughts appeared in his mind one by one each cutting deeper than the last.

" Son. You have come out, You have been in there for two days." Stoic stood outside the locked door.  
There was no reply from inside.  
Hiccup was curled up in a ball on his bed. He held his breath until he heard the receding foot steps outside him door. When he knew his father was gone, Hiccup sat up wiping the tears off his face.  
Stoic tried many times over fours days time to get Hiccup out of his room, but each time Hiccup would win. Finally, Stoic gave u and let him be. He knew how close Hiccup had been with Nora, and no matter what his own thoughts on the girl were he knew the pain Hiccup had been feeling.

~ Berserker Island ~

Nora was sleeping when Dagur entered the room, but shifted and mumbled some thing unintelligible as he got closer. She blinked her eyes open incing a little.  
" Rise and shine sleepy. " He said gently.  
She rolled her eyes slightly sitting up with only minor pain. " I'm up. Can I go back to bed now?" she smiled sweetly.  
Now it was Dagur's turn to roll his eyes. " No, you can't. It's already midday." He smiled " There's food ready when ever you decide to leave your room. " With that he left.  
Nora silently cursed him, not really meaning it. " Okay. You can do this." she quietly pep talked her self bracing her self for the pain of standing. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, but it still hurt. She gritted her teeth and she pulled on her chain mail shirt and her leather britches. She sat back on the bed incing as twinges of pain shot through her back. When they subsided she pulled on her boots. " There...The worse is over. " he sighed to her self.  
Dagur as waiting for her. " You actually got out of bed. Well done. " he chuckled slightly.  
She glared at him " There's food involved, of course I got out of bed. "  
He smiled shaking his head. " How's your back? "  
She grabbed something to eat and sat next to him. " Better, thanks " she smiled.  
" Good. Your healing fast which is good. " he said glancing over at her.  
She shrugged, and winced " Yeah, I guess."


End file.
